


First Day

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: A Better Dad [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jack is already protective!!, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Your first day as a Hyperion employee is met with hostility from the other workers. Handsome Jack takes notice and promotes you to his personal secretary.





	First Day

It was your first day working on Hyperion as an actual employee. The three-month internship felt more like three years as you ran around the entirety of Helios, running errands that nobody else would touch with a ten-foot pole. 

“Hi, I was told to pick up the papers for –“ You were cut off as a stack of papers were placed into your arms.

You hated Hyperion. Everyone was mean and you felt like an errand monkey for all these people who, like you, were low-level employees. You weren’t going to complain or quit though, the money was too good. You turned to deliver the papers to Jack, the only person in probably the entire universe that these people would go silent in the presence of. 

You gasped and someone pushed you hard, the papers in your arms flying everywhere. Your eyes widened and you swallowed hard as you turned to see who it was, only to feel the cold wetness of iced coffee pour over your body and onto the papers surrounding you.

“You should just go back to Pandora, Sweetheart. You’re better as a Skag feed than a Hyperion employee. Better go tell Jack that you ruined his multi-trillion investment deal.” 

You gather the ruined papers and got up, speed walking down the hall towards Jack's office. You didn't want to cry, but you couldn't help it. You feel stupid and humiliated in front of everyone, and now, you had to tell Jack that the paperwork was ruined and he was probably going to pay your work with a wave goodbye as he opened an airlock with you inside.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as you entered his office, the giant statues of his face made you feel small as you ran towards his desk.

"I...I'm sorry, the papers are ruined because everyone is a jerk." You said, dropping the papers on the edge of the desk and wiping your tears away with your sleeve.

Jack stood up and circled the desk, standing in front of you and studying you for a moment. You felt uncomfortable and you just wanted to run away, lock yourself up in your room.

"They spilled coffee on you?" He asked, looking at your stained button down.

"Yeah."

"Everybody in this damn company is an asshole. I remember being an errand boy, they treated me the same way. But it was usually hot coffee, so I guess the times have changed." Jack said, his calm, almost sympathetic reaction was a bit of a shock to you.

"The papers are ruined, I can probably fix everything by the end of the week." You said, looking away and crossing your arms, trying to hide the stain that you realized was revealing your bra.

"You don't have to, Princess. I filed that all a week ago, it was just busy work to keep everyone out of my hair for a bit. Let me get you a new shirt." Jack said, pressing a button on the desk.

A few seconds later, a small bot rolled in, holding a bright yellow t-shirt in its metal claw. You took and looked at Jack, who was staring intently at you.

"Thanks... I should go change." You said and pointing towards the door, but Jack shook his head.

"How about you become my secretary? I mean, I know that you work hard and are more than willing to finish the paperwork I'm too lazy to read over. You don't have to deal with those assholes out there." Jack said, unbuttoning your shirt as you stood there uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" You asked quietly, looking up at him as he tugged your shirt out from your skirt and left it open.

"You're just standing there and I kind of needed a secretary like yesterday. So, go wash up and change. I have a bathroom over here, come on." Jack said.

You nodded and followed Jack, looking around his office. He unlocked the door and you thanked him before walking past him, closing the door behind you. You shrugged your dress shirt off and bra, balling up paper towels and wetting them and trying to clean yourself up as much as you could. You put the Hyperion shirt, balling your clothes up and opening the door. You walked up to Jack's desk and he handed you a badge, your smiling face printed on it with the words  _Executive_ _Clearance_ in holographic letters.

"Your first job as my secretary is to clean my files and try to make my office a little less of a mess. I'll have a desk set up for you by the end of the day. LEt's go out there and show you off to those assholes that you are their boss now." Jack said, standing up and walking with you down the stairs and out of his office.

Everyone stopped laughing as you approached, your arm linking with Jack as you tried not to make eye contact with anyone. There were whispered and you squeezed Jack's arm to make him start talking.

"I know that you like picking on anyone who isn't so far up their own ass and I got to say, that behavior is unacceptable, especially since you all are easily replaced. Princess –Yes, that's her new formal title – is my new secretary slash personal assistant, so you all have to go through her if you need anything." Jack said, giving them a thumbs up and dragging you back to his office. 

Jack let go of your arm and you walked up to his desk, ready to clean it for him. There was a mess bunch of papers and folders and you started sorting them out while Jack sat down, pulling his chair closer so he could watch you work. 

"I think that you are going to be the next employee of the month," Jack said, patting your thigh and smiling at you smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to establish why Jack cares about the reader and I'm excited to expand my 'Better Dad' JAck universe! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: no-godsnoheros  
> 


End file.
